heroes_unitefandomcom-20200214-history
Kahseral (Dragon Ball Series)
Kahseral '(カーセラル, ''Kāseraru) is a cyborg warrior and general of the Pride Troopers in Universe 11. He is also the pilot of the Pride Troopers Spaceship. Appearance Kahseral is humanoid, resembling an Earthling in appearance. His skin has a tan hue and his head is shaved. Part of his face is cybernetic, including an ear, and he has a robotic eye which is red. He has a communication device attached to his other ear. Kahseral wears a red beret and a sleeveless green tunic with gold trimmings and green armbands with gold trimmings. He also wears a belt with a silver buckle and dark pants. His boots are black and white. He has also been seen to put a pair of sunglasses at an occasion. He later wore Pride Troopers' standard uniform when they arrive at the Tournament of Power. Personality Kahseral is sympathetic and shows concern for his comrades, seen when he attempts to cheer up a concerned and worried Toppo before the Tournament of Power. He is also dedicated to saving lives, willing to ignore an emergency order to meet with the Pride Troopers to save an animal stranded on a power line. As a warrior, he also doesn't like to fight in a way to entrap opponents and overwhelm by number while he claims there is no other choice. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Saga Power Kahseral is one of the strongest warriors within Universe 11, being the general of the Pride Troopers. According to Belmod, Kahseral is a professional warrior and is renowned for his past achievements to conquer many planets, and for his mastery of ki ''manipulation. He was shown attacking both Android 17 and Android 18 simultaneously using his energy blades, however, they easily dodged his attacks. He was completely overwhelmed by 17, who casually stopped his energy blade with one hand and easily defended his ''ki blast with his Energy Shield. Alongside the four other Pride Troopers, their beam was able to overwhelm the beam of Caulifla and Kale in their Super Saiyan forms, however he, alongside Zoiray and Kettol were knocked out of the arena by their beam once the two Saiyans transformed further. Techniques and special abilities * '''Ki Blast - The most basic form of energy attack. * Ki Sense - Kahseral has the ability to sense the energy of other beings. * Fighting Pose - * Double Cannon Maximum - A team attack where Kahseral and Dyspo both fire a combined blast. Used to defeat Aragney. * Justice Saber - Kahseral forms yellow energy sabers in his hands which is similar to Goku Black's Violent Fierce God Slicer. * Justice Bomber - Kahseral charges a bright yellow energy sphere in his hand and then he raises his hand and flings the energy sphere at his opponent. * United Justice Stream - Similar to Trio De Dangers' Triangle Danger Beam, it is a team attack that consists of four users. They each do different poses and charge different colored energy spheres in their hands and fire them in energy waves. The four energy waves then combine to create a red and even larger and more powerful energy wave. Voice actors * Japanese: Unsho Ishizuka * English: TBA Battles * Kahseral, Toppo, and Dyspo vs. a Drakiyan and Aragney * Kahseral vs. Android 17 and Android 18 * Kahseral vs. Android 17 * Kahseral, Cocotte, Kettol, and Zoiray vs. Caulifla (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) and Kale (Base/Super Saiyan (Kale)/Super Saiyan (Berserk)) Trivia * Kahseral's name is a pun on Casserole, a large, deep pan used to cook food. * Kahseral's design resembles General Zeu from Sand Land, a manga by Toriyama. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Allies